A charging connector device of this kind is employed in modern motor vehicles in the form of electric or hybrid vehicles. It serves for connecting a charging cable to the connector socket in order to be able to charge the energy storage unit installed on the side of the vehicle. Such a charging connector device, as is known from DE 44 16 992 A1 or EP 2 586 688 A1, for example, comprises a connector socket, such as, for example, a CCS charging socket, which is arranged in a depression which is formed by a corresponding component that is designed as part of a charging connector device. Associated with said socket is a pivotable cover, with which the connector socket can be closed in order to protect the connector socket against soiling or the entry of moisture. Further provided is a pivotable cover flap that reversibly closes the depression and virtually covers the charging connector device outwardly. Such a charging connector device is employed, for example, in passenger vehicles, primarily in the region of the vehicle's exterior, with the cover flap forming a part of the external side of the vehicle.
The cover as well as the cover flap are arranged pivotably, as described above; they can pivot between a closed position, in which the cover closes the connector socket and the cover flap closes the depression, and an opened position, in which both of them are pivoted out and consequently opened.
After termination of the charging operation, the user initially has to withdraw the charging plug from the connector socket, after which the user manually closes the cover, that is, pivots it into the closed position and adequately fixes it in place at the connector socket by pressing on it. Subsequently, in the next step, the user closes the cover flap in order to close the depression, that is, to close the charging connector device as such. This is awkward.